Goodbyes aren't Forever
by Kaz
Summary: Its the end of the Russian Championships and all the teams are leaving. As Mariah waits to go back home she hopes that Ray remembers his promise to her Ray x Mariah


**Pairing**: Ray x Mariah (Rei x Mao)

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Beyblades, if I did Ray and Mariah would be the main!

**Summary**: It's the end of the Russian Championships and all the teams are leaving. As Mariah waits to go back home she hopes that Ray remembers his promise to her...

**Good-byes Aren't Forever**

**By Kaz**

Glancing around the crowed airport, Mariah desperately searched for a familiar face. When this proved no result, she sighed and stared downwards at the floor. 'Where is he?' she thought, tears forming in her eyes. Sighing she began to pace the floor of the terminal, ignoring the looks her fellow teammates were giving her.

"He promised me that he would be here to say good bye. He's never let me down before….so where is he?"

Dropping herself into a plastic chair, she rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her head in her hands. Eyes glanced at the floor, she felt herself drifting off in thoughts back to last night, when they had met and talked. They hadn't done that in a long time, as in the hospital they were too busy with the match of Tyson and Tala. However, Ray had found her sitting on a wall just gazing at the sky……………

(Flash back)

_Mariah sighed as she breathed deeply watching her breath frost due to the coldness of the weather, shifting slightly on the brick wall she was sat on, she began to think about the events of the week or more rather a certain raven-haired boy match. 'I almost lost him' she thought solemnly. 'He looked so brave, when he stood up and faced __Bryan__ knowing that he could be seriously hurt. Still I can't help but feel worried for him; he could have been gravely hurt. When he had finished that match and was on the ground, I felt as if my heart stopped… if I lost him I don't know what I would do.' _

_Thinking about this made Mariah even more upset, 'I worry about him so much but, I still don't know how he feels about me. What if it's only in a friendship way? What will I do?'_

_Wondering about this situation had made Mariah completely unaware that a certain boy had spotted her and was creeping up behind her._

_ "Boo!"_

_This caused Mariah to shriek and turn around, ready to pound who had scared her._

_"What the hell? You stupid…" began Mariah, however when she turned and saw who it was, she completely forgot what she was saying and began to stutter._

_"Oh! Um Ray! Heh, sorry I didn't realise it was you. I am sorry about that."_

_"No it's okay Mariah, it's my fault, and I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. So um what are you doing out here? It is late and not too mention cold."_

_"Oh I was just thinking about the championship… I mean wow Tyson won it. Not that he didn't deserve it… he beat Tala the best blader ever."_

_"Yeah" replied Ray trying to hide the disappointment in his voice._

_Mariah however noticed this and said, "Not only him though. Your match against __Bryan__ was amazing, I have never seen you blade so well… I just wish…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Oh it's nothing, forget I said anything."_

_"No Mariah, go on is there something you want to say."_

_"It's just that I wish you were still with the White Tigers." Seeing that Ray was drawn back with this confession she hastily continued with, "I mean I know that you are completely with the Blade Breakers, and I am really happy because, I know you made the right decision when you stayed with them, it's just I really miss having you around."_

_"Mariah I…" Ray began only to be cut off._

_"No it's ok like I said forget I said anything, I was just being emotional." _

_And with that Mariah, got up ready to leave Ray, when she felt her wrist being grabbed and turned her around._

_"Mariah tell me, what is it that you really want to say?" asked Ray drawing her into a hug, resting her head against his chest, his head on top of hers. This action caused her to start sniffing, and engulf her self deeper into his embrace._

_"It's just-just that I was so sacred when I saw what __Bryan__ did to you, I thought I lost you again and I don't know what I would do if I did. I love you Ray, I really do, and I know that you don't feel the same way but, I thought I should tell you and… and"_

_Mariah's babbling was cut off when she felt Ray draw back slightly and kiss her. Completely shocked by this action, she stiffened and opened her eyes wide. Slowly she began to calm down and respond to him. Shyly and almost faintly, she began to kiss him back, wrapping her hands around his neck while he placed his on her waist._

_Actions grew bolder and the need to feel each other grew, causing Ray to dip his tongue in her mouth and rub his hands up and down her back. _

_Mariah after getting over the shock again of Ray's actions, began to feel slightly frisky and so with a slight smirk, she deepened the kiss even more and pulled Ray even more close to her._

_The need for air arose and so reluctantly, they had to break apart. Blushing at each other, neither one of them met each other's gaze. Mariah glanced down at her shoes, secretly happy at what had happened. She felt Ray grab her chin and titled her head so she was forced to look at him._

_"Um" she began_

_"Mariah did you mean it?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"_

_"What! Of course, I did Ray, I fell in love with you when we were all back at home, and when you left it grew even more, that's why I was so upset when you left… I thought you didn't feel the same."_

_"That's not true Mariah… the truth is… I love you as well… and I hated that I had to leave you but it was something that I needed to do, but I never stopped loving you."_

_"Oh Ray." Mariah smiled at his confession and hugged him. Mumbling against his chest, she said, "I don't want to say good bye to you tomorrow."_

_"Neither do I, but I know that we will see each other again."_

_"Will you come to the airport tomorrow and say goodbye?"_

_"Yeah of course I will. I was going to anyway." Seeing Mariah smile at his reply, he felt a heat in his stomach, 'She is so beautiful...' he thought when he realised how late it is "Hey come on Mariah its late I will walk you to your hotel."_

_And so hand in hand, they both walked to the hotel where the White Tigers were staying._

(End Flashback)

Mariah sighed at the memory 'He promised me he would be here…I hope he comes.'

"MARIAH!"

Hearing her name being called she glanced up and sweat dropped at the sight. Ray was running as fast as he could whilst pulling Max behind him, who was dragging Kenny, who was hauling Tyson, who was holding a hotdog. Behind them, all was Kai who was walking with his trademark scowl.

'He has brought them all?' she wondered.

"Hey Ray and err….Tyson, Max, Kenny and err Kai."

Ray saw the wonderment in Mariah's eyes and said "Err yeah sorry they all wanted to come and so heh, heh, here we are."

"More like Tyson wanted to know where you were going, and when he found out, he knew he could get food on the way and so pestered you to let him come and the others decided to follow."

Ray laughed and rubbed the back of his head whilst giving a smile, turning around he gave the other guys a look to which all but Kai didn't understand.

Kai sighed as he saw Ray glare at them, and the others look blankly back at him.

"Come on you guys, let's go and find the others." Max and Kenny followed him but Tyson was still there not getting the hint, growling Kai grabbed Tyson and dragged him off.

Laughing at the antic of the Blade Breakers, they both turned to face each other and suddenly were at a lost of what to say.

"So"

"So"

"Well I guess this is it then?" said Ray.

"Yeah, my plane leaves soon," replied Mariah still glancing at the floor.

"Well I guess you are going then." Ray realised the dumb thing he said and just thought 'Gee go me… Mr intelligent!'

Sighing he turned to Mariah and said "Oh forget this." And with that, he grabbed her and kissed her, not noticing at the people staring at them.

"Whoa GO RAY!" laughed Max.

"GO RAY! You da MAN!" shouted Tyson.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Sighing Ray broke of the kiss and laid his head on Mariah's shoulder whilst groaning "Why me?" Mariah just laughed.

They both broke apart when they heard the flight being called.

"Well I better go then."

"Yeah… well I guess this is goodbye Mariah."

"A-huh! See ya Ray."

Smiling, they both gave each other a quick kiss, then Mariah ran to the gateway to join up with her teammates.

Giving a wave goodbye she turned and walked to the aeroplane while thinking 'Bye Ray, I hope it won't be too long until we see each other gain.' Not knowing that the object of her thoughts was thinking the same thing.

"Bye Mariah, I promise it won't be too long until we see each other again."

Mariah sighed and cursed slightly, as she hauled a pail of water from the well. It had been about two months since she had last see or heard from Ray, and during that duration, her thoughts had been plagued by the raven-haired male.

Making her way home, she trailed up the hill and stopped dead. There ahead of her… 'Could it be him?' she thought. Realising that it was the one she loved she screamed "RAY?" whilst dropping the water and running into his outstretched arms. She met in him a huge hug and kissed him to which he was quick to respond too.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once they had broken apart.

"Keeping a promise, I told you didn't I that I would be back."

Smiling in joy, she grabbed him hand as they both walked home, unaware of the box hidden deep inside Ray's pocket and the question he was going to ask, making sure that they would never have to say goodbye to each other again.

The End

Well I know it's not one of my best but I did try. In case you didn't get it, he was going to ask Mariah to marry him. Anyway plz R&R I hope you did sort of like it lol!


End file.
